Title
by Nanodaperson
Summary: Shuichi is struggling writing new lyrics and can't even think of a title, then men come and tell hiro and Shuichi to kill Touma Seguchi, or everyone in NG dies. please review, i feel lonely T T
1. I got nothing

La Li ho! Imma back wit...more story...things...

O.o

YES!! One of these days relish will cure...something...that would be pretty cool! Okay moving on, I bring you a story that will be FUNNY, and ...MORE FUNNY with...FUNNESS!! Yes! I just gotta shut my mouth so the story could begin! Yay! Story time!

P.S. Gravitation is not in my posession...and never will be...

P.S.S.I suck at spelling (unless you haven't read my stories before, you know how bad i am...i think...)

P.S.S.S. This is fun!

--

Title

Chapter 1: I got nothing

It was a lovely day with a gorgous (see i told you!) sky and a nice breeze, but in the eyes of Shuichi Shindou, it was a great day to be with his lover and to be outside. Sadly, Touma had him work today in the building where everyone gets lost( well, at least Shuichi and Ryuichi), NG production. Shuichi sighed as he pressed his face up to the window. His good buddy, Hiro notice Shuichi trying to go through the window as if he were a ghost. He walked over to his best friend.

"Shuichi, no matter how hard you try, your not going through the window." he said mattered tone (whatever that means.)

"I know that!! It just...its sooooooooooooooooooooooo pretty outside." whined the singer.

"Well, you know you can't leave until you write some songs."

"Some...or ten million?"

"K was just kidding when he said 'Write ten million songs by thursday'." laughed the guitarist.

"Really, because he does lie. Like the time he told Sakano that Pandas would take over the world!"

"So?"

"He still thinks Lysol is panda repelant and sprays me everyday because K said that pink hair attracts pandas!! And now i'm always smell like Spring waterfall and Yuki always laughs at me for it!!" Shuichi sniffed himself and sighed.

"Well, maybe you could write a song about it or something. That could help you there." suggested Hiro.

"Yeah, and some of the lyrics would be 'Pandas will take over, my manager lies, I'm Spring waterfall scented, and my boyfriend laughs at me and thens tells me to wash up with pine sol so i'm lemon scented'." Hiro just starred at Shuichi after that sarcastic remark.

"Okay, well...any ideas in writing a song?"

"...nope."

"Well, how about you write ideas down and i'll come back in a bit."

"Okay, mother and i promise i won't burn the house down." he said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm told to check up on you to see if your writing."

"But why?"

"You were bored and starting spinning until you were dizzy and knock over a booksheilf which caused it to fall through the walls to outside, remember?" glared the guitartist.

"...Oh yeah, I remembered because i throw up afterwards!" smiled shuichi thinking of it as a good fun memory.

Hiro continued to glare."Don't smile about it."

"I'm not! I'm just...smiling about not smiling about what i'm not suppose to smile about!" Hiro was confused after that comment and sadly, so was Shuichi.

"So, seeya soon."

"Gotcha! I'll write twenty songs before your back!"

"Really?"

"...Not likely, no." Hiro then left Shuichi to write lyrics, but nothing came though his mind, except the beautyful day, Yuki, icecream, Yuki, puppies, Yuki, and...Yuki. He drew on his paper titled 'title'. Then the vocalist stopped and looked all over the room for an idea. He let out a big sigh and yelled "I got nothing!!" He looked at is socks for inspiration.

'...One of my socks are blue...and the other is pink...and the pink one has a panda on it an-CRAP GOTTA HIDE MY SOCK BEFORE-' then the door opened.

"DON'T SHOOT ME WITH LYSOL!! I'M LACTOSE INTOLLERANT!!"

"Shuichi...its just me..." Shuichi looked and it was Hiro eating some cheddar fries.

"Holy Shit man, you scared the-ARE THOSE CHEDDAR FRIES?! You selfish Bastard!!" yelled the singer trying to punch, but failing.

"I got you a bag too." he pulled it out behind him.

"Your my bestest friend on earth, but where the hell did it come from?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It like came out of your back! ARE YOU MAGIC!!"

"No Shu, i-" Shuichi then jumped on his back and Hiro tried to pull him off. this went on until an unfamiliar voice was heard.

"Hey, You too." The two stopped and starred at the guy in the ski mask.

"Uh, Yeah?" asked Hiro. Shuichi flew off his back and up to the guy.

"You look like a robber."

"SHUICHI!! I'm sorry, my friend is a little crazy."

"I AM NOT!!" Hiro knocked him over the head.

"Its quite alright, really..."

"So, what can i help you with?"

"Actually..."two other men appeared at the door. Shuichi jumped.

"Where the hell did you guys come from?" The men closed the door and walked closer to Hiro and Shuichi.

"You two are hostages!" said the man.

"Dammit! Thanks a lot Hiro!"

"Me? Like i knew this was going to-"

"SILIENCE!!" the two became quiet.

"Now you two listen, we'll you go free if..."

"I-If what?" asked Hiro. Shuichi gulped and noticed how close they are to the window.

"If...you kill Touma Seguchi."

TBC

--

OMG! To be free thay have to kill Touma!! Will they do it or be hostages?! ...I feel like my story does not make sense...maybe its the title...

Okay, so read, review, and the title might change do to whatever is going to happen. Seeya!


	2. Escape

La li ho! I'm back again! HA HA!! Yeah, i had more ideas(unlike Shuichi, but we still luvs him!) for the story. And yeah it will get better! I'm excited. and i'm sorry if the title makes no sense. It might later. And so without further idue...okay let me try that again...

ON WITH THE STORY!!

--

**Title**

**Chapter 2: The runaway**

"KILL TOUMA SEGUCHI?!" screamed Hiro and Shuichi. The man nodded.

"Yes, and if you don't, we've implanted a bomb-"

"A BOMB!?" shreiked Shuichi.

"Yes, a bomb in the basement-"

"THE BASEMENT?!" yelled Shuichi again.

"YES!! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!!"

"Shuichi, your gonna get us killed!"

"What? i can't be surpised?"

"Look, either you kill Touma or we kill you two and everyone else in this building!!" Shuichi raised his hand.

"...What is it now?"

"Even me?"

"What?"

"You would even kill me?"

"Yes."

"Thats mean!! And you said without hesitating!"

"QUIET!!" the man shot a gun through the sealing.

"Don't do that! You could hurt someone!" said Hiro worried.

"So what's it gonna be?" Hiro and Shuichi looked at each other.

"Hiro if i thought of an idea right now, would you do it?" whispered Shuichi.

" What? What idea?" whispered the guitarist.

"Turst me...when i say 'now', run like hell to the window..."

"What?"

"Hey, what is your chose?" questioned the angry man.

"NOW!!" yelled Shuichi and both Hiro and Shuichi jumped through the window one the third floor of NG. The men looked out the window and couldn't see them.

"They're gone!"

"Should we go find them?" asked one of the men.

"No, they're probably dead anyway. Lets just do the job ourselves!" and the men walked out of the room.

--

Hiro noticed that they were safe after five minutes. When they jumped out the glass window, he gave on to a near by tree and hid in there. He climbed down and looked around for Shuichi.

"Shuichi...Shuichi where are you?"

"...In...here..." said a voice near by. Shuichi waddled out from behind the corner of the buliding.

"What happened to you?" questioned the guitarist.

"I fell into a bush...i couldn't grab on to anything...and now i hurt like hell..."

"Well, it was your idea."

"Hey it was either die or...die."

"How are we going to stop this?"

"Stop what?" Hiro just glared at him.

"Okay, okay. I know what."

"I wonder why they wanna kill Seguchi?"

"Because he's a mean, selfish, weird, crazy, thrity-year old man who tortures others for his own pleasure and to protect Yuki from absolutly nothing?"

Hiro just blinked."...that kinda would make sense."

"Duh!"

"Well, what should we do?" asked Hiro.

"We could be secret agents and save NG and everyone like super heros! I wanna be the leader!!"

"Why?"

"Hiro we need to be superheros to save the day and-"

"I know, but how come you should be the leader?"

"Because...i'm the master vocalist Shuichi Shindou."

"Side kicks are shorter than the leader."

"Thats not true!!" Shuichi yelled standing on his tippy toes.

"Okay, seriously, a plan please."

"Hiro...do you think..."

"Do i think what?"

"Do you think...they will harm Yuki?"

"Shuichi...i'm sure they won't. He's at home right?"

"Right! Your right, Hiro. Thanks."

"No problem, now lets go and see if we can get the police."

"Get idea, sidekick!" Hiro glared at Shuichi.

"...I'm mean best friend Hiro!!" And off to the police station they went.

--

In Touma's office was the novelist Eiri Yuki and they were talking about...stuff.

"So, you think its a good idea?" asked Yuki.

"Of coarse, after all it is-"

"MR. SEGUCHI!!" yelled Suguru and Sakano busting through the door. Yuki and Touma starred at them in great confusion.

"Great, another door...dead." mumbled the president.

"Mr. President-The room- and Shindou-with Nakano-BOOM-IT WAS THE PANDAS!!" Everyone starred at Sakano as he sprayed the room with lysol.

"Damn...Shuichi wasn't kidding with what he told me..."said the novelist in disbelief.

"Anyway, what was he saying?" asked Touma.

"The window is shattered in the room Shuichi and Hiro were in." stated Fujisaki.

"Everyone likes detroying my property!" proclaimed Touma.

"Where are dumb and extremly dumber now?"

"I don't know, a lady said they jumped out the window."

"WHAT?!" yelled Yuki and Touma.

"LIKE I SAID THE PANDAS!!" yelled Sakano.

"For the hundreth time, pandas will not take over!" said Fujisaki annoyed.

"Yeah, its hippos!" exclaimed Touma.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WE"RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" Yuki sighed at of all the craziness while the men who attacked Shuichi and Hiro earlier are right outside the door...

**TBC**

--

Oh, wow! This is a little nuts. Are they men gonna take down Touma, Fujisaki, Sakano, and Yuki? Will Hiro and Shuichi get the police in time? Will Shuichi be the leader? Will Sakano defeat the hippos? Find out soon...

And remember read, review, and make sure that your not near a toaster holding the key to your house...it will explode...

SEEYA!!


	3. I'll think of something

La li Ho!! Imma at mi amiga's house!! SAY HI insert name here!!

Friend: ...Hi?

Yup! so i decided to write while she sleeps for school...sadness...NOW IMMA LISTENING TO TEENAGERS BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!

...moving on...so what will happen to Yuki and everyone at NG? Will Hiro and Shuichi make it on time? Will Sakano find a repelant for hippos? FOUND OUT NOW!!

--

**Title**

**Chapter 3: I'll think of something**

Shuichi and Hiro finally arrived at the police station. They walked up to the doors where a sign was posted on the door.

It read:

' _Off to NG Party. Any problems, call 911'_

"Dammit! The police are never there when you need them!" shouted Shuichi.

"Wait! Shuichi...they are NG...do you know what that means?"uestioned Hiro. Shuichi thought for a moment.

"...HEY!! They are invited to an NG party when we weren't?! Thats mean!!"

"NO! That means...they're in danger too..."

"...Look what the police got themselves into." Hiro bonked the vocalist over the head.

"OW! I was only kidding!"

"Better be...This is bad."

"Should we call 911?" Shuichi asked not knowing what else to do.

"No. Maybe we can save them somehow."

"How do we do that Hiro? There are like...lots and...lots of people!!"

"I know..." Hiro sighed and sat down. Shuichi sat down right next to him.

"Y'know...maybe its not too late to warn them."

"Shuichi, they are inside the building with those guys. They could be hinding anywhere and know what were doing and try to kill us!"

"What other choice do we have? Besides, maybe things will work out. i mean the police have there guns and pepper spray and beating bats-"

"They're not called that."

"I know, but...its a better name for it!" Hiro laughed.

"Alright i have faith in your idea. Let's do it!"

"Yes! My moment of saying something smart!!" shouted the singer and then they rushed back to NG production.

--

In the building, it was very cold, very cold, and Hiro and Shuichi felt very alone and worried.

"Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Its very quiet for a party."

"No duh!" Then the heard someone coming and jumped behind a giant plant. They peeked behind the plant and saw no one. They stood up.

"Phew...that was close." said Shuichi relieved. Then a bullet shot came out of no where and almost shot Shuichi in the head. They jumped down behind the plant again. Slowly they peeked out.

"...K-san...i-is..that you?" whispered Hiro in fear. Then another one came and shot again almost hitting Hiro's face.

"RUN!!" shouted Shuichi and he and Hiro ran into the hallways of NG. They ran into the studio and covered the door with chairs. Shuichi seemed like he was hyperventilating (big word) and Hiro was shaking.

"Shuichi you okay?"

"What do you think happened to the others? Do you think there okay? Are they hurt?! Would this be all our fault if they are killed?! What if they killed everyone?!"

"Shuichi! Calm down...I don't know what ever happened to them at all...i hoping they are okay..." then there was banging at the door. Shuichi whimpered and Hiro tryed to to brave. Once Shuichi saw his friend, he too tried not to be afraid, but it was too hard. The banging continued on.

"Hiro, what should we do?" Hiro looked around the room and saw no windows but found-

Then the doors broke down and crumbled. The men loooked around the room, but they vocalist and guitarist were no where to be found.

"_Where the hell did they go?_" said one of the men. He walked towards the desk in the corner of the room.

"_Maybe this was the wrong room?" _said the other man. _"C'mon...there bond to be somewhere else in the building."_

_"Yeah...hey remember that one novelist guy who bad mouth me_?" said the first man walking out of the room.

"_Oh yeah. What an asshole!"_

"_Yeah, i kicked his ass. Ha ha-"_

"MY YUKI IS NOT AN ASSHOLE!!" shouted Shuichi standing right bhind them.

"_What the?" _said the two men.

"Dammit Shuichi! Did you have to blow our cover?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YUKI YOU MOTHERFIN' SON OF A BH?!"

_"What did you call me?" _said the one man.

"Shuichi, don-"

"Motherfin' son of a bh!" The man held up a gun to Shuichi's head.

"_Wanna say that again little man?" _Shuichi whimpered as the man held the gun to his head.

"Please! Why are you doing this? Why harm all these innocent people? They did nothing to you!" yelled Hiro.

_"No, but Touma Seguchi did."_

"What did he-"

"_SHUT UP!!" _shouted the man to the guitarist.

"Where? Where is Yuki?" asked Shuichi teary eyed and worried.

"_You want to him him that bad? Fine, i'll take you two as prisoners...but first." _The man punched Shuichi in his stomach and Shuichi passed out.

"SHUI-" shouted Hiro until he was punched too and passed out into darkness.

--

"Hiro? Hiro can you hear me?" said a fimiliar voice. Hiro opened his eyes to Fujiskai.

"Fujisaki?...Is everyone okay? Where is Shuichi?"

"His here and ...no one was killed, but K-san was shot in the arm, one employer was shot in the leg for fighting back...and Mr. Yuki was beaten... pretty bad." Hiro sat up and looked up to see NG's employers, K, with his arm wrapped up in some cloth, talking to Sakano, police guys Touma talking to a CO-worker and-

"Yuki...Yuki please...wake up please...Yuki..." Shuichi was in another corner with the badly beaten Yuki who was out of it. Hiro got up next to Shuichi.

"Let him rest Shuichi." he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Shuichi sighed. Then suddenly the novelist woke up to see Shuichi there.

"What the hell happened?" said Yuki in pain.

"YUKI! Are you alright?!"

"I feel like i'm in a patch of fkin' daises- how the hell do you think i feel?"

"Sorry, i just-" Shuichi hugged his lover gently."i was so worried..." Yuki managed to hug his lover.

"Same here brat." A random chuckle was heard out of no where. Everyone turned to the man.

"_Isn't that cute? Well...it won't last for long."_

"What do you mean?" questioned Hiro.

"_ Well, if you must know...a bomb is planted somewhere... in this very room...and it will expolde in an hour."_

"Dammit! Why not a day or a week?" questioned Shuichi out loud. The man threw a shoe at him and Yuki got pissed off. He tried to get up to kick the guys ass, but realized his pain and sat down again.

"Its okay Yuki." said Shuichi worried about his bruised up lover.

"_Either one of you guys kill Touma Seguchi or everyone dies."_

"Why don't i get the choice to live or die?" asked Touma.

"_Like you don't know what you did." _and thats all the man said befroe he left. Shuichi looked around the room looking at the people around him, looking at the blank walls, looking for somewhere for the bomb could be.

"AHHHHHHHH!! What are we gonna do?! Damn those hippos!" screamed Sakano.

"We either kill the president or die. Who is willing to take a risk like that?" said one of the Co-workers. Many people listened to the man and knew what he was thinking.

"Shuichi, i have no clue on what we could do." said Hiro with all loss in hope.

"Don't worry Hiro...I'll think of something." said Shuichi in confedense, but time was kind of an issue at the moment because there was only fifty minutes left.

**TBC**

--

My neck hurts! So that seems like an okay place to end. Sorry if this is a sucky story, i know imma sleepy right now, right insert name here?

Friend: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Okay...well i'll end the chapter here and tune in to what happens. Will Shuichi save everyone in that room? Will Touma die? Will Sakano get over the hippos?

...maybe not the hippos, but the rest shall be told next time!

SO! Read (please), Review (Pretty please), and HEY insert name here is AWAKE!! SAY BYE!!

Friend: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Never mind... Seeya next time!!


	4. I've got it!

Oh wow its bee SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long! i am so sorry! i was busy and by busy, im mean REALLY REALLY SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME BUSY!! I had work and marching band and my hand is cold....WAKE UP HAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O.o

Yup, so that is what i've been doing all this time. Once again, i'm sorry for the very long delay and i won't waste time in letting you wait....even though you really don't care about what the heck im' doing. You just want the story and i don't blame you. ROLL THE...the....THE THINGY!!!

P.S. So Sorry

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: I've got it!

Its been fourty minutes since the guy left the room. The Co-workers were planing to kill Seguchi, Touma hid form them, K complained about his arm, Sakano was screaming and spinning a tornado a fear as he believe it was all because of the hippos, Yuki laid on the ground being.....hurt like, and Hiro and Fujisaki starred at the vocalist "thinking" very hard. Hiro sighed.

"Have you thought of something yet?" he asked impactiently. Shuichi just blinked and turned around at his friend.

"Got any bubblegum?"

"SHUICHI THIS IS SERIOUS!!"

"I know, but i can't concentrate right..."

"Its just because your stressed." Shuichi didn't respond. Hiro kneeled down to his best friend.

"Look, shu....even i you can't think of an idea, y;know we -" but Shuichi wasn't listening to Hiro. He was looking around the room thinking of any escape route, any weapon, any plan. He looked over at Fujisaki, ruffling his hair out of his nervousness. He looked toward Yuki laying there on the ground. He turned to look at a Co-worker on his phone talking to his wife. He then looked at-

_"Wait a minute!"_ Shuichi stood up quickly.

"YOU!!" he yelled pointing at the guy on the phone.

"You had a phone the whole time?! You've holding out on us?!" The guy starred at his phone."

"Uh...yeah sorry! I didn't realize-" Shuichi knocked him over and grabbed the phone. He pressed the buttons 9-9-1 and then the phone was shot down. Shuichi starred at the phone.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No...we are not." said the man who shot the phone. He chuckled and walked up to Shuichi.

"We aren't playing games, boy..." the man pointed the gun and shuichi's chest " You hear that?"

Shuichi nodded in fear. The man got the gun away from his chest and walked towards the door, and turned. " You know the deal....Kill Seguchi, or you all die! You have 15 minutes! Choose wisely." the man slammed the door as he left. Hiro ran to Shuichi's side along with Fujisaki.

"Shuichi you okay?" he asked.

"Thats it! We are doomed and its all Touma's fault!" said a Co-worker. Others started to agree and talked about killing Touma. Touma hid behind a poll in the room not knowing what to do or how to handle it. Shuichi starred at the roit as Hiro was telling him he tried. Shuichi looked at the angry Co-workers shouting, angry, upset. A chill ran through his spine.

"Shuichi, its okay."

"No Hiro, i'm not scared...I'm cold!" Shuichi rubbed his arms.

"Here." said a Co worker handing Shuichi a blanket. The pink haired boy accepted the blanket and thanked the man.

_"The was nice of...wait...a blanket..." _he looked and saw a fire extingesure or two to be exact. He noticed a table next to Yuki. _"I'VE GOT IT!"_ Shuichi stood up.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!!" he shouted.

"Why should we listen to you?" asked a man.

"Because... I have an idea." people started to hundle around and listen to the plan.

************************************( Star thingys! That means time has passed.)************************

It was five minutes before the bomb went off and the man walked in.

_"Its your last chance!" _said the man cruely.

"We already killed him!" shouted Shuichi. The man starred at him funny.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Who killed him?"

"Me and Hiro, just like you asked." Then man walked towrads them.

"Where's the body?"

"Under the blanket, we had others help kill him in rage so we had two others dead." said Hiro casually. He man walked toward the blanket. He was about to pull the blanket off when from under the blanket, Fujisaki and two workers jumped up with a fire extigesser and whacked the guy in the head. The man was unconsuse.

"Yes! Good work dead people!" shouted Shuichi.

"I wanted to be the dancer." claimed one of the guys. Everyone starred for a moment then had attention on Shuichi.

"Okay the other guys might be coming, so everyone run in a big group and hurry! We only have four minutes!" ordered the vocalist. Everyone ran ahead. Hiro and Shuichi were about to run, but saw Yuki still on the ground.

"Yuki!" Shuichi ran over to him and Hiro followed. He tried to wake up his lover but couldn't.

"He's not waking Hiro!"

"Shu, calm down."

"Hey you two!" shouted another enemy.

"Its gonna be hard to stay calm now Hiro!" Then man shot a .22 pistol at the three. It missed them but what about the next shot. The second attempt got Shuichi in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Shuichi!"

"Hiro take Yuki! Get him out of here!"

"What about-"

"I'll be fine! As long as Yuki is okay, then so am i. NOW GO!" The guy shot his gun again and Hiro quickly moved Yuki and himself out of the room. The guy was about to turn around and shoot them, but Shuichi jumped on his back and cause the man to fall face down. Others then came and and pulled Shuichi off the guy and threw him to the wall which caused something to fall on his lap. It was the bomb!

"Thats convenient...." he said quickly. The bomb had a timer on it and it read 2:01 minutes.

"Hey the kid got the bomb!" one man shouted.

"Kill him! Kill him now!" said the second man. The man on the floor got up and shot his gun and Shuichi's face. Shuichi squealed and covered his face with the bomb. It sparked and stopped for a moment.

"It stopped..." the man said. Then suddenly it spoke " Self distuct in t-minus 10 secnds."

"TEN SECONDS!?!?!?!" Everyone screamed. The three men ran out while Shuichi yelled at the bomb.

"Don't explode in ten seconds! I-"

"!0, 9, 8-"

"OH SNAP!!" Shuichi ran but stopped and thought he wouldn't have enough time.

"7,6-"

He walked back and picked up the bomb.

"5-" He looked at the bomb.

"4-" he saw red, black and yellow wires.

"3-" he decided on the yellow wire.

"2-" He bit the wire to break it.

"1"

*************************************************( another screen switch!)

Everyone was outside. Cops, ambulance, the people in the building and the criminals. Everyone was out....except Shuichi.

"Shu.....please come out." said Hiro worriedly. Yuki was taken in the ambulance and getting fixed up. Everyone starred at the buliding when three other guys ran out screaming.

"ITS GONNA BLOW!! ITS GONNA BLOW IN TENS SECONDS!"

"What?!" shouted Hiro. They waited, but nothing happened. Cops then went inside to check it out. Hiro starred at the door of NG. K, Sakano and Fujisaki appeared next to him worried. Time seemed to be really slow. Then out of nowhere, the cops brought out Shuichi's body in their arms.

"Shuichi!" Hiro shouted.

'Its okay, he's still breathing. Not to good, but he's breathing." said the cop. Hiro gave a sigh of relief. Shuichi was covered in blood on his right shoulder around his right hand and chest making strains in his light blue shirt. He looked barbiqued, like covered in black ash stuff, his hair spiked and black smoke coming off his body. Hiro was happy with Shuichi and his bravery.

"So is it all over." asked Sakano.

"Uh, yeah... it is." said Fujisaki.

"Good i didn't know ho-" said Touma until he was being dragged underground. K, Sakano and Fujisaki just starred at the hole. Up came a penguin from the hole. It looked around adn went back into the hole.

"OH MY WORD!! THE PRESIDENT WAS KIDNAPPED BY PENGUINS!!!" shouted Sakano. Fujisaki and K satrred in an awe and in disbelief.

"I liked penguins too." said Fujisaki.

"Well, i guess this means no more work for a while." annouced K.

"Yup. Lets go now."

"WAIT BUT WAHT ABOUT- AND THE SACHO- AND THE PENGUINS!! DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE YOU!!" Sakano began to dig under ground. The police waled up to K and Fujisaki.

"Is that guy alright?" asked one police man.

"Yeah, he's fine." said K. So the day ended with the bad guys losing, Sakano going crazy, Touma kidnapped by penguins, and everyone in Bad Luck went to the hospital.

~END Chapter 4

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PHEW!! WOW!! That was so long....and now my hand hurts....and i need to do homework.....and sew my brothers pants....and laugh myself to sleep. Yeah... i'm weird. Y'know that song 'Four minutes' by mondonna and Justin Timberland? (At least i think its them.) When Shuichi said that everyone had four minutes to get out, i was temped to have Hiro or Sakano sing that song. I was going to, but i t was a too serious sceen. Then again, no sceen is too serious...for my cause i ruin it! Ha HA! Next Chapter will come soon! I promise! I have free time and no life so you can count on me! So, read, review, take medicine if your sick, wear socks EVEN IF you hate the socks your mom got you, and keep the peace...also don't eat the yellow snow....BYEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. I WILL UPDATE ASAP!!!!


	5. Complete

LA LI HO!!! I is back! SEE! I told you that i'd write soon! AND ITS SOON!!! HAHA!! DEFEATED!!.......Moving on, right now my stomach hurts, but who cares!!! I bet all famous writers write even when their stomachs hurt!! AND!!! ......uh.....well, i forgot what i was gonna say, soooooooooooooooooooooo-ON WITH THE STORY!!

As you might know its the last chapter to a crazy adventure and this is how it goes!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 : Complete**

In the hospital, Everyone there waits to hear the condition of their beloved pink-haired singer. Yuki was all bandaged up and taken care of in his own hospital room. He was told he had to stay over night, even though he thought it was pointless. As for Hiro, he stared at the food the nurses were giving out. K noticed his stare.

"Hiroshi, you pervert!" he shouted. Hiro whacked him over the head.

"I wasn't staring at the nurses! I was staring at the-" and then his stomach spoke for him ashe then blush.

"Ah, eyeing the food. So, which nurse are you planning on attacking?" questioned K. Hiro then stared at the soup the lady had at the front desk.

"I'm so hungry!!" he then shouted.

"To think you and Shindou were just writing lyrics hours ago-" said Fujisaki until Hiro stood up dramatically.

"COUPLE OF HOURS?!?! SHUICHI AND I HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED, JUMPED OUT A WINDOW, RAN AORUND TOWN LOOKING FOR THE POLICE EVEN THOUGH THEY WERE AT NG, AND SAVED A LOT OF PEOPLE IN A MATTER OF HOURS?!?!" he shouted at the keyboardist. Fujisaki slighty nodded.

"Seriously, that felt like sevial months!"

"It was...." mumbled Fujisaki. (HE KNOWS MY SECRET?)

"Anyway, where's Sakano?" asked Hiro. Fujisaki's face went white.

"...You don't want to know..." Hiro just stared at Fujisaki after that remark.

~With Sakano~

"I SHALL SAVE YOU MR. PRESIDENT!!!" shouted Sakano as he dugg under ground to the animals that kidnapped Seguchi (most likely in Antartica!).

**~Back with not Sakano~**

A doctor came up to the band members. Hiro arose from his chair.

"So, how is he?" he asked.

"....How do you know its a boy?" questioned the doctor. They just stared at the medical man.

"OH!! Your not the guy i'm looking for sorry!" and the doctor went the other direction. Everyone's head fell to the ground.

"I thought doctors were smart!" announced K.

"They are smarter than most people." said Fujisaki.

"Yeah, like K-"Then a gun was pressed on his head.

"You want to repeat that young man?" questioned the american.

"Maybe not." said the guitarist. K put his gun away.

"Thats what i thought" he said.

"Excuse me." Everyone turned around to the another doctor.

"Um, i have the condition of Shindou-san." They all ran up to the doctor.

"Well, how is he? Is he okay?" They all said in unision. The doctor was a little startled.

"Uh, well....He's in a stable condition. His operation to remove the bullet from his shoulder was successful. He lost some blood from the gun wound and we are giving him some now. He was a bit dehydrated, but that's not a problem. Also, he suffers from being electricuted when he...."

"Oh, he cut a wire from a bomb."said Hiro nonchalantly as the doctor looked at him confused of his tone and his sentense.

"Yes,okay. Anyway, he wasn't too effected by the shock. But, he's fine. He is resting now, would you like to see him?"

"Wait, did he wake up at all?" questioned Fujisaki.

"Actually he was awake, but said he was sleepy and decided to nap. I think you can wake him for a visit."

"Sweet, what room?" asked Hiro excited.

"Room 376." replied the doctor.

"Thank you." and they went to Shuichi's room.

**~With Yuki~**

"I'm sooooooooo bored!" complaned the novelist. He glanced out the window.

"If only those peguins didn't kidnap Touma, i could bother him to get my laptop. And if Shuichi....." he went into thought after he mentioned his lovers name. A nurse then came into the your.

"Mr. Uesugi?"

"What?"

"Mr. Shindou is in a stable condition and can be seen right now. Would you like to see him?" Yuki thought about it for a moment.

**~With Shuichi~**

As the door opened to Shuichi's room, the rest of band memebers walked into the room. Shuichi was peacefully sleeping on the hospital bed and had a bandage on his injured shoulder, an IV in his right wrist and many blankets on him. Hiro walked up to his sleeping friend and shook him a little.

"Hey...Shuichi....hey." he said softly. The singer moaned a little and flickered his eyes. Hiro shook him a little more.

"Hey, wake up. Shuichi." Shuichi's eyes then opened. It took him a second to realize it was Hiro infront of him.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" screamed the pink-haired boy. That made everyone jump.

"What? Shuichi? What is it?" questioned Hiro freaked out.

"Don't scare me like that!....now my shoulder hurts...." Shuichi breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm himself down. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"So, i see your in pain?" asked K. Shuichi nodded his head.

"I dreamt that i saved the day and i expolded and-"

"Shuichi, that did happen." said Hiro chickling.

"....Oh, is that why i hurt?" he asked curious.

"Wait, you don't remember?" questioned Fujisaki amazed of the singer's question.

"Well.....i remember....." Shuichi went into a big thought and spoke. "The explotion!! I remember that!!"

"Oh, Really?" asked K. Shuichi nodded in excitement.

"It was like BOOM!! and SIZZZZZLE! and-"

"Shuichi, that was you being electricuted." signafied Hiro. Shuichi looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, Hiro we were inside! No lighting could get in there!" Everyone just laughed at Shuichi as the singer looked puzzled. Then the door opened and it was Shuichi gorgous lover.

"Yu-YUKI?!" shuichi yelled in excited. He was about to jump up, but then his shoulder gave him tons pain. So, he ended up focusing on his pain until a pair of hands were upon his head. Shuichi then looked up to see his lover there.

"Woah! You more quick!" replied Shuichi which the novelist chuckle. He then kissed Shuichi on his temple.

"Way to save the day, Shu." he said. Shuichi looked up.

"What i do?" Yuki just twitched at that remark.

"You....You don't remember?" he asked.

"Nope, not really except being in the explotion-"

"ELECTRICUTED!" Hiro shouted.

"Whatever!" replied the vocalist. He looked back up at his lover.

"So....why were you at NG earlier?" asked Shuichi. Yuki just thought. Shuichi wasn't sure if he ignored his question or not. When he was about to ask, Yuki then replied.

"To tell the truth i seriously don't remember."

"Now who has the worst memory?" said Shuichi to get at Yuki. They just stared at each other.

"Um...sorry i wasn't there earlier. Y'know, before you got beat up. I was just so worried and i didn't know what to do and-" Yuki sileinced him with a kiss.

"No need to apologize."

"Okay....Yuki?"

"Hmmm?"

"...I REALLY hungry!" Yuki laughed after Shuichi said that which made Shuichi laugh as well. He was glad it was all over whatever it was!

**~A WEEK LATER~**

"Yuki! Hey Yuki!" shouted Shuichi more awawe. The novelist just groaned.

"Will you shut it already!?" he said irritated. Its finally the day Shuichi gets to leave the hospital and Yuki wasn't going to waste a minute. For the past week he couldn't sleep at all for various reasons which were: Shuichi, the nurses checking up on him, Shuichi, the tv he had on all the time, Shuichi, Touma constantly calling him from Antartica (he has ignored all the messages!), and the biggest reason of all...Shuichi. Shuichi has been more energetic and annoying as the days went by. Yuki couldn't stand another annonnance, but Shuichi was pestering him.

"But, but....but, I want to show you something!" he gave Yuki the puppydog face and Yuki sighed.

"What?!"

"My Lyrics!"

"....you wrote lyrics?"

'Well, i had to! That was the whole concept, wasn't it?"

"What?"

"Anywho, Lookie lookie!!" he handed Yuki the Lyrics. They read.

_You don't need fire, or a gun to save the day_

_you need a heart and soul to tell you whats there_

_belieave me, i been there before_

_I now understand how it feels_

_and what it takes to get that courage_

_to help others you love_

_it doesn't take much_

_we all have are share of days_

_I got mine to declare me a hero_

_I got that strength to save from my heart_

_I beleived that there was a way_

_I saw you in trouble and i came your way_

_don't worry or fret_

_I'll find a way the day_

_help along the way makes it better_

_to save a life, to save the day_

_to declare me a hero_

Yuki just stared at those lyrics.

"I think i might need to add more. I'm not sure-I like it the way it is! Whats your opinion?"

"Zero. You fail." he said with the most serious tone. Shuichi's face was unsure.

".....ha ha your funny, seriously-"

"Yeah, Seriously. Zero. Zero talent." Yuki then smiled at Shuichi and Shuichi smiled back.

"Um, Mr. Shindou, you may leave the hospital. I must tell you that the rest of the day of rest will do you good and then you can head off towork tomorrow." notified the doctor.

"YES! FREEDOM!! Lets go Yuki!" Shuichi was about to ran when Yuki grabbed him. Shuichi yelped.

"What was that for?"

"Your just going to run off and leave me behind? I see how it is-"

"Oh! I'm sorry Yuki i was just so excited after being here and writing lyrics and the smell of the place an-" Yuki kissed him to stop talking.

"Let's just go."Shuichi nodded and they started to walk out of the hospital and everthing was about to-

"Wait!"

"What is it Shuichi?" asked the novelist annoyed.

"I forgot my shoes in the hospital room!"

"Dammit Shuichi!"

"Sorry!"

And it ended there as he was the hero.........who forgot his shoes...

**~END~**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YES!! Finally done! After months of not focusing on it- ITS DONE! Now, from the amount of reviews i got i don't know if its the bad story or if you hate me....that makes me sad..... ANYWHO!! I REALLY HOPE YOU DO THE THREE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS!!! READ!!! REVIEW ( PRETTY PLEASE!!!)!!!!!!! AND NEVER EVER INSULT A KLEENEX BOX!!! Trust me....they can be harmful! So, I'll write again ASAP with another great story (hopefully better than this) I have been brainstorming new stories everyday in my mind based of the reality of my life. So I'll see yas! BYEZ!! Hopefully i'll see...or hear from you again! ::waves::


End file.
